


Thump, Thump (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dear future self... (traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Car Sex, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, POV Stiles, Scent Marking, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El vergonzoso momento cuando tu ex etrar una cita a la boda de tu padre...





	Thump, Thump (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thump, Thump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943815) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan malditamente irreflexivo, Derek!

—Ya no estamos juntos, Stiles. Puedo salir con quien yo quiera.

—¡Obviamente! Pero, ¿realmente necesitabas dejarlo claro en la boda de mi padre? —Grita Stiles, gesticulando locamente hacia la sala de recepción a la que se encuentran a 20 pies de distancia.

Se está congelando. El aire de finales de otoño es fresco y claro por la noche mientras un viento frío sopla suavemente alrededor de los jardines. El cálido aliento estalla en blancas ráfagas de aire con cada exhalación furiosa y agotada de la boca de Stiles mientras camina, incapaz de detenerse. Demasiado excitado y herido. Apenas puede sentir la amargura de la estación a su alrededor

—Me debes una disculpa, —crujió entre los dientes, clavando los dedos en el centro del pecho de Derek.

—Disculpa, —dice Derek, buscando nada menos que afrentado.

—Me escuchaste, Derek. Eres insensible y sin tacto , —dice Stiles, tratando de aferrarse a su ira, luchando contra la tristeza que amenaza con burbujear en su voz. Él no quiere mostrarse tan expuesto. No en el estacionamiento del campo de golf Blue Lake en un esmoquin de alquiler.

—¿Quieres hablar de insensible y sin tacto? ¿Qué tal si te disculpas? ¿Qué tal si me pides disculpas por cada vez que tuve que oír hablar sobre ti, verte o oler en ti a cada una de tus conquista nocturna durante el año pasado? ¿Qué tal si me dices cuánto lo lamentas por rondar por Beacon Hills, en mi cara, solo semanas después de que rompimos? Entonces, tal vez, consideraré disculparme contigo.

—No estamos hablando de mí en este momento...

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque eso significaría que tendrías que actuar como un adulto, Stiles! Tendría que reconocer tus errores y admitir que estabas equivocado, como un niño grande, en lugar de enfocarte en mí y culparme por sus propias faltas, —dice bruscamente Derek.

—¡No nos separamos porque podía ser el dueño de mis errores! Nos separamos porque eres un asno autoritario y posesivo que me trata como a un niño...

—¡Me pregunto por qué es así!

—¡No soy inmaduro, Derek!

—¿Entonces cómo llamas a esta conversación?

—No quiero que esto termine, —espeta.

Le da la espalda a Derek, no queriendo que vea las lágrimas derramarse por su cara.

Él sofoca un sollozo detrás de su mano fría.

Está calmado. Derek no dice una palabra.

A decir verdad, Stiles no tiene idea si el hombre lobo se fue o no...

El suave arrastrar de zapatos en la grava le dice que Derek todavía está allí.

Se limpia la cara con la manga de la chaqueta y traga saliva, su miseria quema la parte posterior de su garganta. —No quiero que terminemos, Derek. Nunca quise eso. —Se da vuelta, frente a su ex. —No lo quería hace un año, y no lo quiero ahora. No puedo creer que dejemos que esa estúpida pelea nos separe de esta manera.

Stiles se acerca, mirando a Derek directamente a los ojos. Ojos verdes / avellanos que ha extrañado tanto... —No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que pienso al respecto, y de lo mucho que desearía poder volver atrás y cambiar todo lo que nos dijimos el uno al otro esa noche. Fue tonto, Derek. Fue tan tonto y te extraño. Y pensé que me extrañaste también. Pensé que estábamos... arreglándonos. Volviendo a ser amigos y algo más, pero trajiste una cita. Trajiste una jodida cita a la boda de mi padre...

Una lágrima perdida baja por su mejilla, metiéndose debajo de su barbilla. Él gira la cabeza, ya no es capaz de soportar la intensa mirada en él.

Mira un breve momento a través de las ventanas de 20 'del pasillo para ver a Scott bailando con Melissa, su sonrisa amplia y feliz mientras sujeta la cola de su vestido de novia. Su padre hace girar a Lydia con dulzura en la pista de baile junto a ellos.

—Braeden es solo una niña, Stiles.— Stiles vuelve su atención a Derek. —Ella es... Ella es solo una cita. No somos... una cosa. Solo la traje porque estaba confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Pensé que solo querías ser mi amigo. Pensé que habíamos terminado. Para siempre , —confiesa Derek, su voz baja pero suave. Vulnerable.

Stiles no puede evitar la burla irónica que sale volando. —Como si alguna vez alguien pudiera superarte, Derek Hale.

Sucede tan rápido que no puede recuperar el aliento a tiempo. Derek está tirando de él hacia su pecho presionando sus labios, duro y hambriento.

Stiles agarra sus hombros, tratando de acercar sus cuerpos, devolviéndolo tan desesperadamente como Derek.

Stiles gime en su boca, separando sus labios ligeramente. Derek empuja su lengua dentro, probando casi cada parte de su boca. Es torpe y ansioso y cómo se supone que debe ser; se han perdido el uno al otro, añoraándose en rincones separados de la ciudad por más de un año, demasiado temerosos de admitir sus malas acciones para estar juntos de nuevo.

Derek rompe su beso. Agarra la mano de Stiles, arrastrándolo sin palabras por el camino de grava hacia el camaro. Él consigue abrir la puerta trasera y empuja a Stiles dentro.

Stiles no pierde el ritmo: inmediatamente comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando Derek se sube tras él, cierra la puerta y se cierne sobre él entre sus piernas. Derek se quita los zapatos y Stiles se quita los pantalones por sus pies cubiertos de calcetines.

Derek le quita los calzoncillos. Jirones de un símbolo de Batman de algodón flotan en el suelo.

Él chupa dos dedos sin garras en su boca, humedeciéndolos. Ojos rojos penetrantes en los de color marrón miel de Stiles.

—Jesucristo... casi me olvido de lo caliente que es eso, —Stiles jadea sobre los ojos Alfa de Derek.

Los dedos descuidados de Derek toman el fruncido revoloteo de Stiles.

Le quita la camisa de vestir a Derek y abre su camisa de vestir. ¡Los botones vuelan en el asiento trasero! Él no está usando una camiseta. Las manos de Stiles están en todas partes, tocando a Derek desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, necesitando poner sus manos en cada centímetro de piel que pueda.

Derek abre su agujero con su dedo índice, empujando todo el camino hasta el segundo nudillo. Stiles gime ruidosamente, clavando sus uñas en el torso de Derek.

La mano de Derek agarra el pelo de Stiles en la parte posterior de su cabeza, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. Derek lame la boca de Stiles, el más leve de los colmillos mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras trabaja con su dedo dentro y fuera del humano.

—Derek...

—¿Piensas en mi? ¿Cada vez que alguien más te tocó? ¿Piensas cuánto mejor se siente cuando lo hago?

Él lo hizo. Cada vez. Siguió tratando de perderse en otras personas, pero todo lo que encontró fue lo mucho que echaba de menos a Derek. Cómo Derek sabía exactamente cómo tocarlo, hacerlo retorcerse, temblar y derrumbarse. Siguió tratando de olvidar, pero lo único que le quedaba a la hora de dormir era hacerle recordar.

—Sí, —responde honestamente. Derek abre su dedo medio y Stiles tiene que pensar en ciempiés y en ratas para evitar llegar más rápido de lo que quisiera.

Derek rasga el cuello de Stiles y arrastra sus colmillos lentamente por el cuello presentado de Stiles mientras presiona dos dedos sobre la próstata de Stiles. Stiles grita, agarrándose fuertemente a la manija de la puerta.

—Hueles, —Derek se burla de su pulso.

Él sabe lo que significa el lobo. Él apesta a todo menos a él. Ellos.

Estaba tan enojado cuando rompieron; vagar por The Jungle como cebo para cualquier lobo que haya allí, pero ni uno solo fue más allá de sonreírle, oliendo el Alfa incrustado en su piel.

No había sido sino hace solo dos meses que Stiles sabía que el olor de Derek había logrado brotar de sus huesos, cuando un lobo beta de un grupo vecino coqueteó con él en una cafetería justo a las afueras de la ciudad. Le pidió a Stiles que volviera a su casa para escuchar los registros después de un largo debate entre ellos sobre The Ramones versus The Clash.

Stiles declinó la presuntuosa invitación del hombre lobo.

Derek siempre tenía una forma de averiguar cuándo se acostaba con alguien, lanzando amargas palabras de sarcasmo y comentarios pasivo-agresivos hacia él cuando se veían. Por lo tanto, hacer que Alfa descubriera que se había acostado con otro hombre lobo de la manada de Satomi podría haber sido algo con lo que fantaseó brutalmente, pero sabía que era mejor no hacer realidad.

—Arreglalo, Derek. Por favor. Perfumame Hazme oler como tú. Como si te perteneciera.

Derek gruñe en su oído. Retira sus dedos de Stiles y rápidamente se desabrocha los pantalones. Stiles ayuda, empujando sus calzoncillos boxer con los pies.

Derek alinea su polla contra la entrada ansiosa de Stiles y se estrella contra él.

—¡Derek! Joder! —Stiles agarra puñados del culo de Derek, incitándolo.

El asiento de atrás es pequeño, pero Derek hace lo debido, chasqueando las caderas salvajemente, sumergiéndose en Stiles, que tira de su pelo negro azabache y lloriquea ruidosamente.

Tiene las piernas separadas, una contra la parte posterior del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero, y la otra tiene las puntas de los dedos de los pies en la ventana trasera, la fría noche sobre el vidrio enfría su pie cubierto. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo con Derek así.

El hombre lobo gruñe palabras en su oreja: —Mío... Sólo mío... Me siento tan bien... Nadie puede tenerte... Compañero.

—Solo tuyo, Derek. Solo tuyo, Alfa, —grita Stiles cuando se viene, sacudiendo su polla y golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta. Semen salpica en largas cuerdas sobre su vientre; su camisa se había arruinado durante su cita.

Él jadea, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No se ha venido tan duro, tan rápido, desde la ruptura.

—Mírame.

Stiles abre los ojos, con el pecho aún agitado.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro. Los ojos rojos de Derek se abren y no parpadean mientras persigue su propio orgasmo.

—Hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Necesito que lo hagas, —le dice Stiles, lamiéndose los labios, hambriento de eso.

Derek golpea sus caderas más rápido, manejando dentro de él. Stiles apoya una mano contra la puerta, evitando que su cabeza golpee contra ella.

—Te extrañe. Tanto, —confiesa Stiles.

—Yo también te extrañé.

—Pruébalo, —se burla Stiles, con una sonrisa.

Derek agarra las caderas de Stiles, empujando más lento, más profundo...

—Oh, Dios mío, hombre lobo...— La polla de Stiles gotea en el charco de semen enfriándose que ya tenía en el estómago.

—Te amo, Stiles.

No esperaba eso, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería escucharlo.

—Yo también te amo.

Derek se retira. Stiles toma su polla en su mano, pelando con impaciencia.

Derek se viene con gruñido, colmillos en exhibición mientras gruesas cuerdas de esperma emanan en el vientre expuesto de Stiles.

Derek lo frota en la piel de Stiles, todo el camino hasta su cuello. Especialmente en su cuello.

'¿Estás bromeando?'

Un firme golpe en la ventana detrás de Derek atrae su atención. La cita de Derek. Braeden.

'Oh, mierda.'

—Oh, mierda, —susurra Derek. Él forcejea con sus pantalones, empujando la puerta. Stiles se sienta, enderezando su ropa.

Las voces de Derek y Braeden son amortiguadas, pero tiene ojos y puede leer el lenguaje corporal. Está enojada, gritándole y apuntando a Stiles en el auto. Derek está al menos arrepentido, suplicante.

¡Pero a ella no le importaba nada, como se hizo evidente al golpearlo en la cara!

Derek toma su golpe, tropezando contra el auto.

Por lo que Stiles sabe, ella es humana. Su golpe no debería haber sido tan poderoso como un golpe para un hombre lobo...

Nota para mí: preguntarle a Derek si su cita es humana. O algo más.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se burla de Stiles a través de la ventana antes de irrumpir de nuevo en la recepción. Probablemente para pedirle a Deaton que la lleve a casa. Parecía vagamente familiar con ella cuando ella y Derek llegaron.

Nota para mí: preguntar a Deaton en su lugar.

Derek, que parece tan derrotado, abre la puerta de atrás.

—¿Volverá por un arma o algo así?

—No. No, no lo creo... ¿Debería llevarla a casa?

—Soy algo nuevo en todo esto de joder detrás de alguien. Pero dudo que sea una buena idea.

—... ¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa?, —Pregunta Derek.

La boda casi ha terminado. Stiles acababa de terminar su discurso de padrino y Melissa tiró el ramo antes de acercarse a la mesa de Derek y exigirles que hablaran. Fuera de las miradas indiscretas.

—¿Un viaje a casa incluye que hagamos lo que acabamos de hacer? ¿Pero en una cama? ¿En el loft?

Kira tiene las llaves de su apartamento, y lo último que quiere hacer es volver allí en este momento. Además, Stiles recuerda que follaron en su cama de dos plazas cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. No era la forma más cómoda de tener sexo. Por lo tanto, escabullirse a la casa de su padre tampoco era una opción atractiva.

—Podría, —responde Derek.

Stiles sale del auto. Él cierra la puerta. —Entonces sí, necesito un viaje a casa.

—¿No quieres decirle 'buenas noches' a tu padre?

Stiles se inclina hacia delante, besando dulcemente los labios de Derek. —Lo veré por la mañana—. Abre la puerta del pasajero y entra.

Derek rodea el auto, llegando al lado del conductor. Pone la llave en el encendido y pone el motor en marcha.

Hace una pausa, desplomándose en su asiento con la cabeza golpeando el reposacabezas.

—¿Cuál es el problema?, —Pregunta Stiles, el humor repentinamente ambiguo.

—... ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Stiles? Lastimamos los sentimientos de una chica y arruinamos su noche. Nos estamos saltando la boda de tu padre. ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo exactamente ahora?

Él sabe todo esto, y por la mañana se sentirá como una mierda y hará todo lo posible para compensarlo todo. Pero ahora, en este momento, solo tiene un enfoque: Derek. Y lo simple que es compartir el espacio con él, estar cerca después de 397 días de no hacerlo, es suficiente para dejarlo irreflexivo e indiferente. Tan carente de tacto como había acusado a Derek de serlo.

Él no lo ha echado de menos. Él lo ansiaba. Ansiaba sus manos, sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus bromas. Su olor y su latido del corazón.

No puede oírlo como lo hacen los lobos, pero cuando pone su oreja en el pecho de Derek, escuchando, quedándose dormido por el thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump...

—Estamos yendo a casa. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Por ahora al menos.

Coloca su mano sobre la de Derek, apretando sus gruesos dedos en su amplia palma.

Derek separa sus manos para acercar a Stiles, gentilmente por su barbilla. Lo besa suavemente, la lengua susurrando solo un pelo en sus labios.

—Está bien, —Derek está de acuerdo, la voz ligera y silenciosa en la boca de Stiles.

Derek pone el auto en marcha. Stiles se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Y el camaro escupe rocas del camino de entrada mientras se dirige hacia la entrada / salida del campo de golf Blue Lake.

Hacia casa.

Fin


End file.
